


翻译-Comfort (Chinese Translation)

by ClaireQiu



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, PTSD
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: This translation work is authorized by Small-Wonders
Relationships: Michael Bishop/Nikita Mears
Kudos: 1





	翻译-Comfort (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/650212) by Small-Wonders. 



> This translation work is authorized by Small-Wonders

到处都是血。  
一个年轻新兵的血。  
【Julie，脑中有个声音轻轻的说，她的名字是Julie。】  
Amanda的内应在尝试逃跑的时候打中了她。  
【Amanda杀了她。】  
所以现在，到处都是血。Nikita看着她自己染血的手，血浸湿了她的头发，染红了她的裙子。  
当他们把尸体运走时，Nikita的耳中回荡着Julie的哭喊。  
【我不想死…我不想死。Nikita，别走…好么？别离开我，我不想一个人孤独地死去。】  
她低头看着她染血的双手。  
突然Michael的手放在了她的肩上，他抱起她穿过了走廊，远离地上的血泊。  
【地上的、她手上的、她头发上的、她裙子上的，她…全身的，这不是Amanda的错，这是她的——Nikita的，这是她的错，她该担的责任。】  
Michael把她带到了新兵用的淋浴室——不大的房间，墙壁上整齐的排布着喷头。  
他小心的解开了她的裙子，她不知道他把裙子丢在了什么地方，也看不到。似乎是被扔到了房间另一头，接着是她的内衣，还有Michael的领带和西装外套。  
她发觉自己正在无声的颤抖，Michael探出身打开了喷头，水溅在地上，在空荡的房间中发出雷霆般的声音。他好像在对她说话，他的语调安稳而舒心，但她不知道他说的是什么。  
【她的手上，是Julie的血。】  
他哄着她，让温暖的热水将她打湿，拿过一块香皂开始轻柔的洗去她手上的血。  
而后，他将她转过来，给她头发抹上香波，他轻柔而缓慢的，按摩着她的头，细致的洗去所有的血迹。  
血含混着清水，打着旋消失在了排水孔中。  
她瘫在他的怀中，任他抱着，打湿了他的衬衫，但没有人在乎。  
他们的吻潮湿而霸道。他脱掉他的衬衫，他的身体将她抵在了冰冷的墙上，她不在乎。  
在他坚定的臂弯中，她终于哭了出来。她的啜泣声含混在水声中，几不可闻。


End file.
